


Selflessness Is A Great Thing To Have, But There’s A Limit

by JestersonIsBisexual



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternative Universe: Re Incarnation, Angst, Blood, Didnt sleep while making this, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Ending, everybody needs a hug, first fic ever, wtf did I made this angsty piece of shit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JestersonIsBisexual/pseuds/JestersonIsBisexual
Summary: An Akuma attacks saying that they have the ability to make you and others around see your past 3 lives so people can see how you are to the core...Updates mostly randomly but normally...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Original Male Character(s), Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Duapin Cheng|Ladybug & Original Male Character, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Kudos: 8





	1. Spring Fever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Cloudy Boy meets the Sunshine Girl.

It was a sunny day, winter had left and spring was beginning to make its grand appearance. Making the vegetation everywhere grow and flourish, making the world seem bright, or well at least in everybody’s eyes. In Jeremiah’s, everything was bleak, pale, colorless, nothing was breathtaking or worth his stupid attention. 

He found himself standing in front of his father’s grave. He was only 5, yet his mind had so many precious memories of him, his father, his best friend, the only person that understood him. He had on the dark red leather jacket that his father used most of the time. It was too big for him, but he simply doesn’t care. He felt empty, his mother was next to him. 

She patted his back and suggested in a voice so silent yet loud in Jeremiah’s ears, “Why don’t we go to my friend’s bakery? Something sweet would be great for you,” Jeremiah kept his emotionless face and nodded, maybe he could get a cheese filled croissant if they had.

They walked for at least 5-10 minutes until he saw a sign saying open, and sweets, bread, etc. Been portrayed behind the glass, he saw from everything, from macaroons to pain au chocolates. He beamed at the magnificent sight. 

They entered and he was greeted by a woman shorter than his mother, with jet black hair, and gray eyes. He then was greeted by a tall, large man with light brown hair, and honey brown eyes. 

He politely greeted them, being more reserved than normal, then he heard a voice, it was sweet, squeaky, yet loud, and it made him look at what being had such beautiful voice. 

His bright warm amber eyes landed on a pigtailed girl, with jet black hair, blue eyes that were as deep as the ocean yet as high as the sky. They sparkled when they landed on him, and the girl with a beautiful voice said,”Oh, we have guests,sorry, Marinette,” She gave him her hand for him to shake, he hesitated but still awkwardly shook her hand and said with a weirdly monotone voice for a 5-year-old,”Jason Jeremiah DuChanceux, nice to meet you Marinette,” 

And that was the start of a legendary friendship between a socially awkward smart kid and a dorky social butterfly klutz.


	2. Sweet Tooth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day the butterflies appeared.

It had been 8 years since they met. Jeremiah went to school with Marinette in the same class. 

Today, was their first day of school. Jeremiah decided he would go over to pick her up and hurry her to get ready knowing her, but for some reason he felt as if something were to happened that day, something massive and dangerous. It put him on the edge and he felt like he needed to protect Marinette at all costs, even from her clumsy feet and horrible balance when nervous. 

Today was going to be weird.

Maybe he over understated this day, it was the strangest day of his entire miserable life. 

First Chloe began trying to bully Marinette once again, but Marinette quickly stood up for herself with the help of the new student, Alya Césarie. 

Then at the end of the period Kim passed a mean note to Ivan who then was sent to the principal’s office. He somehow was turned into a rock-monster-thing-being. 

Everyone was sent home specially Kim since the Monster-Ivan was after him. 

Jeremiah arrived home, his mother was on a business trip once again, so he was all alone. He climbed up to his room and closed the door. 

He then turned the TV on to see the news reporting about the monster being. It showed footage of the police attempting to do something to the monster but Keyword: Trying. 

He then turned the TV off, he was tired, perhaps bored, but when he was about to go to bed to get a nap he saw a strange box on his TV stand. 

He got closer to it, something telling him to grab it and open it. 

He grabbed it cautiously and open it. When doing so a bright light emerged from it causing him to reflectively close his eyes, but when he opened them he was startled by what was in front of him. It was a turtle-like-floating-thing-that-look-kind-of-cute. 

His first thought was to grab it but something told him to ask it what it was. 

So with a curious tone taking over his voice he asked “What are you?You look like a turtle or something...” The floating thing then replied “I’m Wayzz, Kwami of Protection, and you are my wielder,” gesturing at Jeremiah with one of his hands? paws? 

Jeremiah looked at him with a clear look of confusion written all over his face. 

The Kwami? Began talking, explaining everything: From the reason he was chosen to be the wielder of the Turtle Miraculous, to his abilities and the abilities of the other 2 once he saw that he was calm. 

Then Wayzz said,”Your main reason for being chosen is to protect the Ladybug and Cat holders, just say ‘Shell On’ to transform and ‘Shell Off’ to undo the transformation, okay?” 

Jeremiah looked at him and asked,”Is there risks?” The Kwami looked down and replied with a solemn voice,”Yes, like everything in live, there’s risks, but I hope you’ll be able to avoid them and to protect those briefly mention from them...” 

Jeremiah looked at his window and saw a tree with a black cat on top of it, he smiled at the sight, and took on a determined look on his face and looked at the Kwami. 

He picked up the bracelet and put it on, seeing it change to a onyx thread one with a yellow triangle in the middle, he then said,”Okay, I’ll do it, Shell On!” 

There was a quick flash of green light and he found himself in what seemed to be forest green jogger pants, black leather combat boots, a green shirt with an almost black green bomber jacket on top, and apparently he had a spandex jumpsuit as the first layer of protection. 

He began looking for a mirror to see himself, he found one, a pocket mirror Marinette left in his room. He took a glance and saw his reflection, he now had a green mask with black,red, and yellow undertones and details. He looked at his eyes: they looked the same, still. His hair was the same just that it looked really messy compared to his normally styled and presentable one. 

He suddenly realized that there was something on his back, he took de attached it from his back and examined it. It looked like the shield of Captain America in the comics, but with a different patterned. 

When he was about to continue examine more of his suit, a crash could be heard somewhere close. 

He looked at the back of the shield, it had 2 straps for him to put his wrist through. 

He then looked at his window, and jumped, he fell on the building next to his house and stood back up. He then made his way to the taller buildings, getting a hang of his really high jumps and fast speed. 

He then saw another 2 figures, a red one and a black one in top of a building near the stadium. 

He cautiously got closer to get a better look but apparently the black figure heard him and turned around, Jeremiah cursed under his breath for his mediocre stealth. 

He then stood up and got closer to them, he now saw other details. 

The red one had black spots all over her jumpsuit and a mask, simple. She also had blue eyes, jet black hair, and fair skin. 

The black one had cat ears, a tail, black boots and a suit that stuck to his body, details on the suit, claws, and his mask covered the tip of his nose unlike the red one, complicated. He also had blond hair, green eyes, tan skin. 

He then noticed that he had been staring at the 2. He quickly looked away and said,”You must be the Ladybug and Cat holders, I’m Jester Tortue, call me Jester if you want. I’m supposed to be your and the city’s protector,” 

He then smiled at them, and judging by their body language the girl was panicking and the boy was happy or pleased. He took it as a good sign. 

He took his shield off of his back and saw that it could open a layer, so he did it was a 12x12 in. square that apparently was like a phone he studied it for a bit and clicked on the web searcher app, then searched for the news. 

He saw that they were pin pointing the Akumas location. The last point he was seen at was the stadium. He closed his smartshield. 

Then looked up at the other 2, and said,” We need to go to the stadium that’s were he was reported last time at, he is an Akuma, it was created by the butterfly miraculous holder who is the villain basically, he wants something, not sure what but it is better to be safe than sorry. Ladybug girl, you know what to do?” The girl looked at him and said,”I have to get the charm so I can get the akumatized object and then do the cure, isn’t it?” “ Yes but you forgot a big step: Cleanse the Akuma then do the cure. And you Cat boy you know what to do?” The cat boy looked around then at him and said,” Yes, I have to do my catacly-,” He was cut off by Jeremiah, who only gave a sigh and said,”Yes, but you only have one Cataclysm before your 5 minute count down begins, which after it is up you will de transform, you too ladybug girl,” 

Then the cat boy looked at him with confusion and asked,”And what about you, do you only de transform when you want or? What are your abilities?” Jeremiah glared at him and said,” Not the time, first we need to take care of the Akuma then on another occasion we can chat,” Before running of towards the stadium. 

Apparently he could jump higher and run faster than them to compensate that he didn’t have a fast way of transportation like them. 

They arrived to the stadium and began battling the Akuma, and a cataclysm and lucky charm later the Akuma was cleansed and the Miraculous Cure was done, fixing all damage done. 

Ladybug had to run off because she was about to de transform only giving her name to the new student who apparently was recording everything to report it. 

Chat Noir had to go too the same way Ladybug did, leaving behind a boy and a note. He got closer to Ivan, and picked the note up, it had Kim’s horrible handwriting and grammar, but it was understandable. It was mocking Ivan for not confessing to Milene. He glared at the paper, and looked at Ivan and said,” You know, you shouldn’t listen to him, he’s an idiot, whoever wrote this doesn’t know how hard it is to confess to anyone, fearing rejection, you know, so don’t get upset, man,” Ivan looked up at him, smiled, and said,”Okay, thank you for your advice, maybe I should wait for the perfect time,” 

Ivan stood up and began leaving. Jester glared at the note in his hand and tore it into million pieces. 

Alya got closer and began bombarding him with questions and then she stopped to get his answer. He looked at the phone at her hands and said,” We are the protectors of this city as long as the akumas keep appearing and the person who sends them is stopped, I’m Jester Tortue, or just call me Jester, bye,” And he jumped off and left to the Eiffel Tower, looking for some peace and time to process everything that just happened. He stood there for 2 minutes before heading to school again. 

When he arrived Alya was talking excitingly with Marinette about the new heroes while Marinette seemed to be zoning out. Jeremiah head to his seat next to Nathaniel, who was sketching the hero Jester Tortue, since it was the one that Alya had gotten better footage of, and this made Jeremiah to faintly blush before going to work again. 

At the end of the school day it was raining heavily, everyone hurried and ran, trying to avoid getting wet. 

Jeremiah was the last in class, so he saw Adrien giving Marinette his umbrella, and for some reason, he felt jealous. The way she looked at him and the way her eyes sparkled while looking at him. 

Suddenly the umbrella closed on Marinette and Adrien laughed softly not in a mean way, and then Marinette laughed too. This broke Jeremiah’s heart a bit but didn’t let it creep into his always expressionless face. He then just began walking, and passed them. 

He never brought an umbrella because if it rain he felt it was a blessing, something to be happy about. Now the rain made him feel really cliché. 

He walked slowly towards his home, when he arrived he put his backpack next to his chair, head to the bathroom, told Wayzz to eat something, and bathed. 

He talked to Wayzz afterwards and got more in-depth about everything, he finished his homework since his extracurriculars were canceled for all this week. 

Wayzz told him that he ate apples and fruits mainly, that Tikki ate cookies and Plagg cheese, mainly Camembert. Jeremiah kept that in check so he had extra food for the other 2 kwami, just in case of something. 

When Wayzz finally fell asleep in the makeshift bed made out of a black shoe box with the cut sleeves of an old black sweater that didn’t fit him anymore. He put his earbuds on and listened to music. 

He felt sad, jealous, mad, and more because of Marinette’s interaction with Adrien, he knew her, she fell in love with the boy, and she couldn’t blame her, he was kind, because he might have been handsome but Marinette wouldn’t have cared about the exterior because she cares about how you are in the interior mainly. He liked that about her, she didn’t look for the physical beauty, or how rich and powerful you are, she only cares of how you are. 

He then took off his buds and went to sleep. This was going to be a hard year, and in many ways for the 3 of them.


	3. I LOVE YOU!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He finally confessed but had to give up on her, it felt like something he had done already before...

It was a sunny day, in the middle of spring, everything seemed bright and in Jeremiah's eyes everything was pink. He was finally confessing his love to her, to Marinette, he had a rose in hand, confidence, and a great feeling.

He was wrong, nothing went like he wanted, now he was clutching the rose to his chest, listening to music, feeling like crap. 

He remembered her eyes, sorrow filling them, making the normal light vanish, and her words, though gentle hurt like a knife to his heart. She had replied, "I'm so sorry, J.J., but I'm in love with someone else, I can't return your feelings, I'm sorry," 

And all he said was, "It's okay, Mari, we can't control what we feel, I don't blame you, hope they do love you as much as you do, they are really lucky...See you later Marinette."  
He had walked to an alley and punched the trash cans, walls, everything that was in his reach got punched. 

After his rampage, he fell to the floor and cried. He only picked himself up because Wayzz had told him to. 

He ran to his house at full speed, and showered, gave Wayzz something to eat, finish everything he has to do and went to bed. 

He couldn't blame her, he thought she had moved on, she had said she would move on, so who was this other person?

Luka. No they dated but broke up on good terms, perhaps Kagami. No they had gone to dates but didn't see anything more happening, so they stayed as friends.

Then who?!

Chat Noir?!


End file.
